


炮友关系

by prawnotonlyellow



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: 18R, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnotonlyellow/pseuds/prawnotonlyellow





	炮友关系

李马克伸了个懒腰转了转脖子，站起身叠好刚批改完的考卷再用橡皮筋将它们绑起来。

李马克是B中的英文老师，也是英文组里最年轻的老师，毕业后就到B中就职，这个月任教刚满三年。

因为是最后一个离开办公室，他确保所有电源都关了后刚想拿起公事包走人眼睛却瞥见桌上的小纸条，想也不想就抄起它快步往外走。

李马克握着纸条的手紧了紧，太阳穴突突地跳，想到给他这张纸条的人眉头不禁皱得更深。

【傍晚六点 体育室】

纸条上那秀气的七个字让李马克莫名地燥热。

李东赫那妖精。

教室办公室和体育室有一段距离，李马克下了楼沿着马路经过教学楼后才到了在校园角落的体育室。

一路小跑过去的李马克也不急着进去，歪着头松了松领带，四处张望这平时人烟稀少的地方，傍晚这会儿更是没人，嘴角不禁勾起。

还真会挑地点。

他轻轻推开门，右脚刚准备踏上去，扶着把手的手就被一股力量将整个人扯了进去。

李马克还没反应过来嘴唇就被柔软的触感附了上去，那人看起来急不可耐，双手勾着李马克的脖子，嘴唇毫无章法地胡乱亲着。

不用想也知道这是李东赫。

亲着亲着李马克渐渐抓回主动权，丢下公事包双手收紧李东赫的腰，舌头不停舔舐着他的唇试图撬开来，趁着李东赫换气期间他成功地将舌头伸了进去迫不及待地与它交缠在一起。

呼吸声越来越重，两人嘴上碰撞尤其强烈，像是要把对方拆之入腹般，不知道是谁用力过猛，铁锈味慢慢在嘴里弥漫开来。

两人分开时带着暧昧的银丝，李马克咬着他的下唇，舌头又舔了舔才舍得放开。

体育室里的灯管因为常年没换所以有些昏暗，可李马克还是清楚地看到了李东赫泛红的脸颊和湿润红肿的嘴唇，忍不住又亲了亲，“才几天没做就这么饥渴了？”

李东赫笑而不语，将他推倒坐在身后的海绵垫上，随即屈膝跨坐在李马克的身上，准确地说是胯上。

待李东赫坐下，李马克才看见他穿着裙子，因为裙子过短的关系，露出了常年踢足球结实的大腿。

李马克色情地往腿上摸了摸，“哪儿来的裙子？”

李东赫凑上去轻咬他的耳廓，后才呼出热气低吟，“学校啦啦队用的。”

“哦？”李马克轻轻推开他饶有兴致地看着那件红色的百褶裙。

“你忘了我是负责老师吗？”

话毕，李东赫又抓起李马克的手往裙子里伸进去摸了摸。

李马克摸到了无任何遮蔽衣料的硬物，“操，内裤也不穿，你说你那些学生看到他们最崇拜的阳光帅气的体育老师居然这么骚会怎么想啊？”

自己的性器被李马克握在手里揉戳着顶端，李东赫喘着粗气嘴上还是不服输，“那你呢？表面是文质彬彬的老师私底下却是个禽兽。”

“咱们彼此彼此。”

李马克放开了硬物，抬手去解他胸前的纽扣，解了两颗后就急不可耐地埋进去啃咬。

两人的性器只隔着李马克的裤子，西装裤的布质摩擦着李东赫的性器，李马克的舌头又时不时掠过胸前的乳粒，一头黄色的泡面头又像挠痒般蹭着他的脖子。

李东赫被刺激地抬起头，忍不住发出舒服地呻吟，“啊……”

李马克低头瞟了一眼，坐直身体舔了口他喉咙处的黑痣对他说，“李东赫，你低头看看。”

李东赫混沌的脑袋来不及思考就低下了头，映入眼帘的是过短的裙子因为遮不住自己逐渐涨大的性器，稍微抬了头露出头部，白色的液体蹭到了红色的裙上和李马克的皮带上尤为显眼。

“操……”李东赫马上闭上眼。

李马克成功逗了眼前这人忍不住笑了笑，在他的眼角亲了一口，“帮我脱。”

李东赫没好气地瞪了他一眼，手却已经开始给他解纽扣，未干透的汗水黏糊糊地把李马克的肌肤和衬衫紧紧贴着，原本就是深蓝色的衬衫在汗渍的渗透下变得更深，胸肌也若隐若现。

李东赫伸出食指戳了戳他的胸肌，“几天没见你去举铁了？”

“不喜欢？”李马克挑了挑眉。

李东赫凑到他跟前咧嘴一笑，“喜欢。”

他就喜欢被李马克一副衣冠禽兽的样子侵犯， 所以把纽扣都解开后李东赫也不把它脱下，接着修长的手指附上皮带给他解开。

李马克的手也不闲着地将他塞在裙子里的衣服拉出，手往腰上摸了一把，“长肉了？”

“乱说！”李东赫隔着还没脱下的裤子用力地抓上李马克的硬物，他最讨厌别人说他胖了。

“嘶……”李马克倒吸了一口气，伸手进李东赫的裙子里往臀部摸去就是一巴掌，“还是那么不经逗，抓烂了就没人操你了李东赫。”

李东赫撇了撇嘴，放开抓着硬物的手，一扯把李马克的皮带抽出。

突然李马克毫无预警地将他抱起，李东赫吓得连忙用脚勾着他的腰，反应过来已经坐在海绵垫上背后半靠着木橱，他举起小拳头锤了李马克一把，“吓死我了。”

李马克抬了抬下巴示意他举起手，李东赫也乖乖照做让他把衣服给脱了。

随意把衣服扔到一边，李马克迫不及待就凑上左胸前的乳粒舔了舔，李东赫被这么一刺激，弓起身将它递上，双手抓上李马克的肩膀，指甲无意识地掐进肉里。

因为肩膀传来的疼痛，李马克的舔舐变成了拉扯啃咬直到红肿才转向另一边，突然空虚的左胸让李东赫不由自主地往自己的乳粒捏了捏，张开嘴巴喘着粗气。

李马克觉得好笑，口里还含着乳粒，说出的话也有些模糊不清，“你他妈几时还学会了这些？”

即使已经快被快感淹没了意识，李东赫还是强迫自己保持清醒，“嗯……跟了你以后啊。”

得到了满意的答案，李马克低下身掀起红裙，张口含着李东赫的性器上下吞吐。

这下李东赫彻底爽了，性器被温暖的口腔包着，在性事上他向来也不是什么扭捏的人，闭眼张口就是一声呻吟，“啊……李……马克啊……”

听着他的呻吟，李马克更卖力地吞吐，李东赫不安分的手又抓了他的头发，把自己的性器往李马克的嘴里塞得更深。

虽说李东赫性器的大小没法和李马克比，但作为一个正常男性硬了后也还是挺大的，李马克的嘴也开始有些酸，于是在李东赫快高潮的时候吐了出来。

“干嘛停……啊！”还没说完，李东赫的臀部就被粗暴地扒开了，后穴还未完全接触到空气，紧接着柔软的触感就附了上去。

是李马克的舌头。

没过多久李马克又将自己的手指伸了进去，原本干涩的后穴因为舌头的舔弄刺激下开始分泌液体，所以李马克的手指也很快就增加到了三根手指。

被异物入侵时李东赫闷哼了一声，李马克坏心地屈起手指刮着内壁，果然惹来李东赫的全身颤栗，后穴不由自主地吸了吸他的手指。

李马克撑起身凑到李东赫耳边，手却还是没停下为他做扩张，哑着声音道，“忍不住了？”

李东赫的嘴自从呻吟开始就没合上过，自己的私密处被李马克模仿性交的动作进出，加上刚刚被打断的高潮，他难耐地点了点头，“对……啊你现在……进来嗯……”

“好，不过你先开眼睛。”

“不要！”李东赫把眼睛闭得更紧，这李马克一定又在打什么歪主意。

“不要我就离开了。”李马克真的慢慢地将手指抽出。

李东赫感觉到原本压在自己身上的力量没了，后穴的空虚没被满足，被撩拨到一半的他心不甘情不愿的睁开了眼睛。

李马克没走，见他开了眼睛就将他的右腿抬上了他的肩膀，下半身的衣物已褪去，还把涨得紫红的性器掏出抵在李东赫后穴，“看着我进去。”

穿着红裙未脱的李东赫觉得羞耻，刚准备闭眼耳边又传来李马克的声音，“你一闭眼我就停在那里不进去。”

欲望胜过了羞耻心，所以李东赫只好逼着自己开着眼睛看他进入自己。

李马克扶着自己的性器在李东赫的穴口处磨蹭了好一会儿都不进去折磨他。

李东赫的视觉真真实实地受到了刺激，过短的红裙遮掩不住自己已完全抬头的性器，但却遮着了李马克磨蹭后穴的部分，只靠感觉的他还没被操就已经有了快感。

“嗯……你到底进不进来……”李东赫真的忍不了了，靠在腰侧的小腿勾着李马克的腰拉进彼此的距离，手更使劲地抓紧了海绵垫。

李马克有意逗弄他，忍着已经憋得快要爆炸的欲望停下了动作，放下架在肩膀上的腿，转而掐了一把柔软的臀部再抬起，凑到李东赫耳边低语，“自己坐上来。”

又突然被换姿势的李东赫下意识地双手环上李马克的脖子，膝盖跪在两边，后穴的入口抵着肿胀的硬物，低头依然可见自己无法被红裙完全遮着的性器。

李东赫很难受，他现在无比迫切快点射出来，以前也不见李马克搞那么多花样，今天简直就是花式被折磨了。

深呼吸后李东赫扶着李马克的硬物慢慢坐了下去，敏感的后穴碰到硬物收缩地更快，过程中他们俩谁都没有比较好受，一个觉得对方太大，一个觉得对方太紧。

艰难地将整根没入后穴，两人都发出舒服的叹息，欲望被内部的紧致温暖包围，李马克也不再忍了，扶着李东赫的腰就开始抽插。

李马克盲目地在里头冲撞，整个体育室充斥着肉体摩擦的啪啪声和淫液溅出的水声，还有李东赫一声比一声高的呻吟。

红裙随着主人的摆动飘荡着，顶端溢出的白色液体蹭着李马克的小腹，红裙上也免不了沾上了暧昧的痕迹。

李东赫爽得仰起头，生理泪水也顺着眼角流了下来，李马克又见脖子那颗总是诱惑他的黑痣，想也不想凑过去不是舔就是吸的，直到留下印记才舍得离开。

“啊……啊！”李东赫变了声调的呻吟提醒着李马克找到了敏感点，笑弯了眼睛加快身下的动作，双手握紧他匀称的腰，刚刚说长肉都是骗他的，这腰抱起来手感真的让李马克爱不释手。

李马克的衬衫被李东赫揉得皱巴巴的，脚趾绷得紧紧的，他觉得自己快要溺死在这快感里了，“你慢一点……”

李东赫泪眼朦胧带着情欲看着自己，李马克又硬了几分，他没放慢反而加快了抽插的速度，惹得李东赫的尖叫都破了音。

连接的地方被两人的体液弄得好不淫靡，因为李马克如同狂风暴雨般的抽插李东赫全射在了他的小腹上，顺着肌肉线条缓慢地流下。

刚高潮的李东赫后穴用力收缩，李马克被这一吸还来不及拔出就射进了李东赫的体内，热液一股一股地喷出，李东赫被烫得全身颤抖。

李马克也不急着拔出来了，享受着李东赫内部高潮还未消退似有似无的吸附，凑前吻了李东赫好一会儿才放开他，“射里面了你没关系吗？”

“还不都是因为你！”

见李东赫准备站起身，李马克马上伸手把人拉回来，没站稳的李东赫又跌坐了回去，原本就还没完全退出的性器又重重地刺了进去，两人不外乎地闷哼了一声。

“干嘛！”情欲没散尽的李东赫瞪眼满是春意，说出来的话声音虽然有些沙哑可语气倒像是在撒娇。

李马克下身挺动了一下，“打完炮就要走了？”

“不然呢？难道炮友还要负责陪你约会吃饭看电影吗？”

“你就是这样，每次爽完就翻脸，也就只有我受得了你，”李马克将人搂入怀里，“李东赫，我想结束我们这段关系。”

感受到怀里的人一僵，李马克又接着说，“结束这段炮友关系，和我在一起好不好？”

李东赫眼泪不争气地掉了下来，重重地在李马克的后颈上咬出一排牙印，被咬疼的李马克也只是咬紧牙关没吭一声，好一会儿李东赫才放开他。

第一次打炮就说好谁都不动真情的，可不知道从什么时候开始变成了他会给李马克带上自己做多的早餐，李马克会在晚上约他出来撸串，虽然最后还是约到床上去了。

两人的关系早就变了味。

见李东赫额头抵在他的左肩上不做声，李马克轻拍着他光滑的背，“哭够了？咬够了？”

李东赫吸了吸鼻子没抬头，声音闷闷地说，“是你先过界的，李马克。”

“嗯，我先过界的。”

“今晚去我家吧。”

这句话画风突变让李马克有些堂皇，“答应了？”

李东赫恢复一贯调皮的模样，笑得像只偷腥的猫挠着李马克的心口，“看你今晚怎么表现了。”

李马克捧起他的脸，在鼻尖亲了一口，“好。”

-END-


End file.
